Sekretne myśli Hermiony Granger
by klebekdrutu
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Całość. / Hermiona opisuje w dzienniku przygody związane z jej uczuciem do Rona. Pomagają jej w tym też karteczki przesyłane na lekcjach i niezliczone ilości list. A Pani Norris to... kaczka?
1. Nienawidzę WSZYSTKICH

Tytuł/Title: _The Secret thoughts of Hermione Granger_

Autorka/Authoress: Hermiones_Revenge

Zgoda/Permission: jest/was given

Link: http : // fanfiction . mugglenet . com / viewstory . php ? sid = 1861

**1. Nienawidzę WSZYSTKICH **

**Liściki na Historii Magii**

Ron: _Hermiono, dlaczego nie notujesz?_

Hermiona: _Profesor Binns wczoraj mówił o tym samym. Już mam notatki._

Ron: _Jesteś pewna?_

Hermiona: _Oczywiście. Ja UWAŻAM, wiesz?_

Ron: _No tak. Przecież ty nie masz życia, zapomniałem._

**Fragment z pamiętnika Hermiony**

Historia Magii, 9:35

Och, mam dość słuchania tego, że NIE MAM ŻYCIA! To wy, ludzie, nie pozwalacie mi go mieć! Czy to zbrodnia, że chcę mieć jak najlepsze wyniki? Przepraszam, że chcę zdobyć dobrą pracę i zarobić wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy, by nie mieszkać z rodzicami. Naprawdę, bardzo mi przykro.

Hm... Skoro Ron powiedział, że nie mam życia, zapewne nie oznacza to, że jest we mnie beznadziejnie zakochany. Większość lekcji spędziłam tęsknie patrząc się na jego rozwiane rude włosy i niebieskie oczy (nie musiałam robić notatek, więc miałam odrobinę czasu, pamiętacie?). Nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam. Jeśli Ron nie da choćby najmniejszego znaku, że jest mną zainteresowany, poddam się. Zostanę lesbijką albo coś.

(Chyba jednak nie posunę się aż do tego.)

Nadal Historia Magii, 9:50

Ron obserwuje Parvati. Chciałabym umrzeć.

9:53

Parvati zapytała go o coś, a on się roześmiał. Złamałam stalówkę pióra. Poddaję się.

**Liściki na Transmutacji**

Harry: _Na jakiej stronie jesteśmy?_

Hermiona: _54_

Harry: _Dzięki_

Ron: _Na jakiej stronie jesteśmy?_

Hermiona: _54_

Ron: _Muszę z Tobą porozmawiać po Transmutacji._

Hermiona _Ok_

**Fragment z pamiętnika Hermiony**

Transmutacja, 10:13

Dobrze, JESZCZE się nie poddam. Zadecyduję o tym po tajemniczym spotkaniu z Ronem. Kto wie, co się zdarzy? (Wciąż się szczerzę.) Być może wyzna mi swoje płomienne uczucia? Choć ostatnim razem, gdy chciał ze mną pilnie porozmawiać, okazało się że przez pomyłkę wysłał swój esej z Eliksirów do Peru i poprosił, bym pomogła mu to ponownie napisać (do sprawy z Peru podeszłam sceptycznie).

Na Merlina, straszliwie tu nudno. Transmutacja sama w sobie jest niezłą zabawą, ale teraz McGonagall chrzani o niebezpieczeństwach związanych z nieprawidłowym znikaniem łosia. Dlaczego miałabym kiedykolwiek sprawić, by jakikolwiek łoś zniknął?

10:18

RZECZY, KTÓRE MNIE IRYTUJĄ

1. Fakt, że ta lekcja jak i kilka pozostałych są tak nieprawdopodobnie nudne, przez co autentycznie chce mi się płakać.

2. Fakt, że niektórzy ludzie mogą przeżyć kwestię nieodrobionego zadania domowego, a ja wręcz przeciwnie.

3. Kiedy ktoś mnie o coś pyta, ale odpowiada za mnie ktoś inny. WRRR! Potrafię mówić, jeśli tego nie zauważyliście!

4. Kiedy mówi się o mnie, że jestem idealna. Hej! Ja też mam problemy, wiecie.

5. Fakt, że robię się głodna dwadzieścia minut po zjedzeniu śniadania.

6. Fakt, że nieustannie pomagam Ronowi rozwiązywać jego problemy, a on i tak zachowuje się okropnie wobec mnie.

7. Kiedy odkładam na chwilę moje pióro, a ono znika po dziesięciu sekundach.

8. Fakt, że czas leci tak ODRĘTWIAJĄCO WOLNO!

**Fragment z pamiętnika Ginny**

Och, Merlinie, właśnie widziałam jak Ron znika gdzieś z Hermioną po transmutacji!!! Czy w końcu poprosi ją, żeby byli razem? Mógłby. Jest idiotą! Chodzi mi o to, że on doskonale wie, że lubi Hermionę, ale NIC z tym nie zrobi! Uch! To strasznie głupie.

Schodząc z tematu mojego brata, który kompletnie nie ma pojęcia o uczuciach - od jakiegoś czasu nigdzie nie widzę Pani Norris. Zazwyczaj mijam ją po drodze na Zielarstwo – wtedy na mnie prycha. Podejrzanie zniknęła. Och, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. To bardzo miła odmiana.

**Fragment z pamiętnika Hermiony**

Zielarstwo, 10:40

To koniec. Poddaję się.

Ron odciągnął mnie na bok i powiedział:

- Hermiono, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Byłam nieziemsko podekscytowana - myślałam, że chce powiedzieć mi coś ważnego – opowiedziałam więc nonszalancko:

- Śmiało. Słucham.

I oparłam się swobodnie o ścianę, bawiąc się kosmykami moich włosów.

- Ukrywałem to przed tobą od jakiegoś czasu – zaczął. – Zauważyłaś, że nigdzie nie ma Pani Norris?

Przytaknęłam.

- Więc... – mówił dalej – nie ma jej tutaj, ponieważ... ponieważ zmieniłem ją w kaczkę i uciekła do Zakazanego Lasu.

- CZY TY JESTEŚ NIENORMALNY?! – wykrzyknęłam. Wtedy opowiedział mi dość interesującą historię o trzech jajkach, Hagridzie i za małym krawacie (to raczej długa opowieść, więc nie będę jej zapisywać). Gdy skończył, byłam (swoją drogą – wciąż jestem) absolutnie WŚCIEKŁA.

- Pomożesz mi ją znaleźć? – zapytał. – A może jesteś zbyt zajęta nieposiadaniem własnego życia?

To było TO. Odeszłam z furią i nie rozmawiam z nim od tamtej pory.

Lunch, 12:06

POWODY, DLA KTÓRYCH JESTEM WŚCIEKŁA

1. Ron tak naprawdę mnie nie lubi, a zadaje się ze mną po to, bym mu pomagała.

2. Okropnie boli mnie głowa i nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby prędko przestała.

3. Moja kanapka smakuje jak żarcie dla kotów.

4. Ron rozmawia z Parvati, która cały czas go dotyka i chichocze.

5. Harry jest za głupi, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie tak.

6. Właśnie oblałam się sokiem dyniowym. Świetnie.

7. Przejrzałam się szybko w lustrze i zauważyłam, że moje włosy wyglądają przerażająco... bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

8. Ron uśmiecha się do Parvati.

9. Nie mogę znaleźć swojej pracy domowej z Zielarstwa.

10. Ron PRZYTULA Parvati.

11. Znalazłam moją pracę domową z Zielarstwa. Harry użył jej jako serwetki.

Chwila po Zielarstwie, 15:00

Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałam.

Kipiałam ze złości, gotowa zamordować Rona z zimną krwią, gdy podszedł do mnie i ponownie odciągnął na bok.

- Przepraszam, że znów zawracam ci głowę, ale naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy w sprawie Pani Norris.

Byłam zdeterminowana i nie miałam zamiaru dać się wciągnąć do rozmowy.

- Nie pomogę ci. Zawsze staram się być pomocna, ale ty kompletnie tego nie doceniasz – stwierdziłam chłodno. Czułam się wtedy świetnie. Szkoda, że nie trwało to długo.

- Hermiono, proszę! – Położył swoje ręce na moich ramionach. – Potrzebuję cię. – Wpatrywał się we mnie tymi swoimi irytująco cudownymi oczami.

Jak myślicie, co zrobiłam?

- Wcale mnie nie potrzebujesz! Zawsze się ze mnie wyśmiewasz i nigdy nie robisz niczego dla mnie! NIE MAM POJĘCIA, DLACZEGO KIEDYKOLWIEK BYŁAM DLA CIEBIE UPRZEJMA!

Owszem, tak powinnam była powiedzieć.

- Hm... dobrze. Pomogę ci. – Oto, co powiedziałam Ronaldowi Weasleyowi, który transmutował Panią Norris w kaczkę.

Aby poczuć się jeszcze gorzej, gdy odchodziłam, zobaczyłam jak Ron i Parvati wślizgują się do pustej klasy. Czekałam na zewnątrz PIĘĆ MINUT, ale nie wychodzili. Zaczekałabym dłużej, lecz moje plecy odmawiały posłuszeństwa ze względu na ciężką torbę i MUSIAŁAM iść do łazienki. Nie mam pojęcia ile czasu tam spędzili. I co tam robili. I co on do niej czuje. I gdzie jest Pani Norris.

Nienawidzę wszystkich.


	2. Nie mam szczęścia

**2. Nie mam szczęścia**

**Fragment z pamiętnika Hermiony**

Niedziela, śniadanie

POWODY, DLA KTÓRYCH JESTEM NIESAMOWICIE ROZDRAŻNIONA

1. Ron obściskuje się z Parvati.

2. Właśnie dowiedziałam się, że profesor McGonagall zadała esej... na temat niebezpieczeństw związanych ze znikaniem łosia. Jeśli rzucicie okiem na moje wcześniejsze wpisy, zauważycie, że tworzyłam jedną z moich kretyńskich list, gdy McGonagall opowiadała o tych niebezpieczeństwach. Znikanie łosia... dlaczego, dla odmiany, nie nauczą nas czegoś przydatnego?

3. NIE MAM POJĘCIA, jak odnaleźć Panią Norris – aktualnie kaczkę.

4. NIE MAM POJĘCIA, dlaczego zgodziłam się pomóc Ronowi odnaleźć Panią Norris – aktualnie kaczkę.

5. Mam dziwną czerwoną krostę na policzku i nie mogę jej w żaden sposób ukryć.

6. Skończyłam mój esej z eliksirów, ale po jego przeczytaniu zdałam sobie sprawę, że kompletnie nie ma sensu. Napisałam mnóstwo inteligentnie brzmiących zdań, lecz jeśli ktoś się nad nimi zastanowi, zauważy, że nie mówią o niczym konkretnym. No cóż. Może Snape się nie zorientuje. Nigdy wcześniej się nie zorientował.

7. Swędzą mnie stopy.

8. Ron próbuje czytać to, co tutaj piszę, a szczerze mówiąc – NIE CHCĘ, żeby przeczytał chociaż najmniejszy fragment.

**Rozmowa Hermiony z Ronem, 10:00**

**Hermiona:** Dzisiaj rano słyszałam, jak Parvati gawędziła z Lavender na twój temat.

**Ron:** Tak, rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj.

**Hermiona:** O czym?

**Ron:** O niczym szczególnym.

**Hermiona:** To znaczy?

**Ron:** A co cię to obchodzi?

**Hermiona:** Mówiła o tobie bardzo interesujące rzeczy. Zaciekawiła mnie!

**Ron:** Zapytała mnie o pracę domową z Wróżbiarstwa.

**Hermiona:** Doprawdy?

**Ron:** Masz zamiar znaleźć te informacje na Zaklęcia? Potrzebuję ich!

**Hermiona:** Chociaż raz sam odrób swoją pracę domową!

**Ron:** Nie wiem jak!

**Hermiona:** To się naucz! TO CIĘ NIE ZABIJE!

**Fragment z pamiętnika Hermiony**

11:47

Nie mam szczęścia.

Harry, Ron i ja jedliśmy lunch u Hagrida – wykłócałam się z Ronem na temat pracy domowej zadanej przez Flitwicka. Miałam już połowę, a on nawet nie zaczął. Ale nie to mnie irytowało – chodziło o fakt, że Ron NAWET NIE MIAŁ ZAMIARU tego napisać, co doprowadzało mnie do szału.

- Dlaczego mam marnować czas pisząc to – powiedział – skoro mogę później wziąć odpowiedzi od ciebie?

Udało mi się odciąć tak, że nie muszę teraz żałować:

- Chociaż raz otwórz książkę! To naprawdę nie zrobi ci krzywdy!

Kłóciliśmy się dalej – nienawidzę się kłócić – kiedy Harry w końcu powiedział, że ma tego dość i wychodzi. Także byłam tym zmęczona, więc wyszłam razem z nim z chatki Hagrida, mając szczery zamiar udania się prosto do zamku. Jednak moje plany się zmieniły, gdy zauważyłam grubą kaczkę na skraju lasu.

- Ron! To Pani Norris! – wykrzyknęłam. Idiotyczne posunięcie - odstraszyłam kaczkę.

Zabawa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Kiedy Pani Norris - aktualnie kaczka - uspokoiła się, zaczęłam za nią powoli iść, czekając na dobry moment, by zaatakować. Skupienie na mojej twarzy musiało wyglądać przerażająco. Byłam tuż za nią, gdy usłyszałam kroki Rona. Jest dość... okazałym mężczyzną. Delikatnie mówiąc. Oczywiście wystraszył Panią Norris.

Nie wiem co chciałam przez to osiągnąć, ale... Rzuciłam się w pogoń za kaczką, krzycząc jak wariatka. (Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego krzyczałam. Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem.) Na szczęście nie pobiegła w kierunku lasu; skręciła w stronę szkoły, więc nie musiałam poświęcać się i wbiegać do Zakazanego Lasu. Nie zmienia to faktu, że musiałam wyglądać niedorzecznie, goniąc za wściekłą kaczką i wrzeszcząc, jakbym była zarzynaną dziką świnią.

Niedowierzając własnemu szczęściu, złapałam kaczkę. Nie była specjalnie zadowolona. Kwakała i wierciła się w moich ramionach, przez co w moich ustach znalazła się niewyobrażalna ilość piór (pozwólcie mi tylko wtrącić, że NIE są smaczne). Wiedziałam, że nie dam rady trzymać jej choćby minutę dłużej, więc wrzuciłam ją do chatki Hagrida.

Pomyślałam, że Ron będzie bardzo szczęśliwy. Byłam z siebie taka dumna!

Trwało to trzydzieści sekund.

Ron mnie dogonił. Oto, jak potoczyła się nasza rozmowa:

Ja: Złapałam Panią Norris!

Ron: Nie, nie złapałaś jej.

Ja: ...co masz na myśli?...

Ron: To nie jest Pani Norris.

Ja: ...

Ron: To jakaś inna kaczka.

Odeszłam.

Pokój wspólny, 16:08

Pożyczyłam na chwilę książkę Rona i znalazłam ten liścik w środku. Rezygnuję z życia. Poddaję się. Oto kopia:

_Ron,_

_spotkajmy się jutro w sali od transmutacji podczas lunchu. Przyjdź sam._

_Parvati_

Istnieje tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Znajdę, rzecz jasna, powód, żeby znaleźć się w sali od transmutacji w czasie lunchu... jeśli nie stchórzę... lub jeśli nie znajdę innego rozwiązania... Parvati musi umrzeć... Nie, to okropna rzecz. Nie napisałam tego. Ona nie jest taka zła... MUSZĘ ODROBIĆ PRACĘ DOMOWĄ!

16:15

Robię zadania domowe, przysięgam. Po prostu czas na kolejną przerwę.

16:18

Siedzę tu i gapię się na podręcznik do Zaklęć. To wszystko nie pozwala mi się skupić.

16:30

Harry właśnie mi powiedział, że w poniedziałek mamy test z Zielarstwa. Nie wiedziałam o tym. Zatem teraz mam do skończenia zadania z Zaklęć ORAZ test, na który muszę się nauczyć. Nauczyciele chcą nas zabić.

16:34

Może nie powinnam jutro iść do tej sali. Upokorzyłam się wystarczająco, uganiając się dziś za jakąś kaczką (dlaczego nie użyłam MAGII, żeby ją złapać?). Jednak... Może uda mi się sprawić, żeby to wyglądało na zupełny przypadek? Chociaż, jeśli sprawy dalej będą toczyć się tak jak teraz, zamiast czyhać na Rona i Parvati w trakcie lunchu, będę musiała odrobić zadania domowe. (Westchnienie). Szczerze - mam wrażenie, że nauczyciele wspólnie spiskują przeciwko nam.

RZECZY, KTÓRE WPRAWIAJĄ MNIE W ZAŻENOWANIE

1. Moje zadania z Zaklęć.

2. Ron Weasley.

3. Fakt, że robię się głodna dwadzieścia minut po zjedzeniu śniadania.

4. Fakt, że nieważne ile zadań domowych odrobię, pozostaje ich całe mnóstwo.

5. Ron zmienił Panią Norris w kaczkę. Zastanówcie się nad tym przez minutę.

6. Fakt, że spędziłam wieczność, pisząc mój esej z eliksirów, a on nie ma sensu.

7. Waniliowy pudding serwowany na lunch.

8. Ron Weasley (zasługuje, by znaleźć się tu dwa razy).

Zdecydowałam. Jutro podczas lunchu będę w tej sali od transmutacji. Nie pozwolę, by Parvati poderwała Rona. Zamierzam być obecna na tym malutkim spotkanku i nic, NIC mnie przed tym nie powstrzyma!

(Kto wie, czy to nie są moje ostatnie słowa...)


	3. To nie mój dzień

**3. To nie mój dzień**

Lunch, 12:30  
Zrobiłam to. Przerwałam spotkanie Rona i Parvati. Nie mogę pisać o tym teraz – mam atak serca... Czuję, że zbliża się kolejna lista.

RZECZY, KTÓRE SPRAWIAJĄ, ŻE NA LEKCJACH NIE DA SIĘ WYTRZYMAĆ  
(Piszę to, by się uspokoić. Brak związku z tematem.)  
1. Nauczyciel przemawiający monotonnym tonem.  
2. Gdy osoba, przed którą siedzisz, zajmuje się czymś innym niż lekcją, a dokładniej – zajmuje się tobą. Ciągnie cię za włosy, ozdabia twoje szaty artystycznymi bohomazami, rzuca czymś w ciebie, przesuwa twoje krzesło, zabiera ci rzeczy...  
3. Prace domowe, które wydają się nigdy nie kończyć - nieważne jak wiele czasu im poświęcasz.  
4. Tematy, które nie mają sensu.  
5. Nauczyciele, którzy ni stąd ni z owąd wyskakują z różnymi analogiami, co sprawia, że wszystko miesza ci się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.  
6. Gdy jesteś WŚCIEKLE głodny podczas zajęć.

13:30  
Dobrze. Czas na opisanie tego, co stało się w sali od Transmutacji podczas lunchu.

Harry i ja podążaliśmy w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdy wykrzyknęłam:  
- Och, nie! Zostawiłam swój podręcznik do Transmutacji w sali! Muszę po niego wrócić!

Na co Harry:  
- W porządku. Pójdę z tobą.  
- Nie ma sprawy – powiedziałam prędko – dam sobie radę sama.

Na szczęście był bardzo głodny, więc nie naciskał. Zanim dotarłam do drzwi, byłam całkowicie spanikowana, lecz jakaś nieznana siła zmusiła mnie do wejścia do środka. Przez chwilę myślałam, że sala jest pusta, lecz nagle zauważyłam Rona myszkującego w rzeczach leżących na biurku McGonagall.

- Cześć – zagaił – co tutaj robisz?  
- Zostawiłam tu książkę – odrzekłam. To prawda – wcześniej tego dnia przypadkowo/z rozmysłem zostawiłam podręcznik na ławce. – A co ty tutaj robisz?

- Parvati poprosiła, bym się z nią tutaj spotkał – (udałam zdziwienie) – ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie wobec mnie. Chodzi mi o to, że wciąż chce spotykać się ze mną w dziwnych miejscach i w ogóle jest dziwna. To jest… dziwne!

Mimo tego, że przeraziło mnie nadużywanie przez Rona słowa "dziwne" (naprawdę go uwielbiam, ale co z SYNONIMAMI?), w środku śpiewałam ze szczęścia. Ron nie lubi Parvati! Gdyby tak było, zauważyłby, że jej się podoba!

- Tak, rzeczywiście – rzuciłam luźno. Zamierzałam szukać mojej książki przez jakąś wieczność (chociaż leżała kilka ławek przede mną), lecz Ron zauważył ją pierwszy.

– Hej, mam twoją książkę!

Westchnęłam i sięgnęłam po nią.  
- W takim razie już pójdę.

To, co stało się dalej, sprawiło, że chciałam odtańczyć dziki taniec radości.

- Hermiono – powiedział – tak naprawdę nie lubię Parvati. Być może nie jest to najlepszy moment na powiedzenie ci tego, ale... jestem w tobie zakochany. Moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie! Proszę, umów się ze mną! Oszaleję bez ciebie!

Ok, żartuję.

Ale powiedział to:  
- Hermiono, zaczekasz tu ze mną, dopóki nie zjawi się Parvati?

Zaczekałam więc. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się przez chwilę (Ron zaczął udawać Irytka udającego Krwawego Barona), gdy usłyszałam, że drzwi za mną otwierają się. Wstrzymując oddech, odwróciłam się i znalazłam się twarzą w twarz z... DUDLEYEM DURSLEYEM!

Znów żartuję. To była Parvati.

- Hermiona? - pisnęła. – Co TY tutaj robisz?

Wygrałam!!! Oczywiste było, że nie tego się spodziewała.  
- Zostawiłam tu książkę.

Wtedy SPOJRZAŁA na mnie. Wiecie, o czym mówię. Mówię o spojrzeniu, którym dziewczyna obdarza inną dziewczynę, by zakomunikować: „Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego chłopaka/przyszłego chłopaka; w przeciwnym razie czeka cię bardzo nędzne życie" bez użycia słów. Muszę dodać, że jest w tym PRZERAŻAJĄCO dobra.

Na szczęście Ron przerwał naszą uroczą wymianę spojrzeń, mówiąc:  
- Hm, tak, więc dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną tutaj spotkać?

Parvati, zirytowana do granic, odrzekła:  
- Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą... sam na sam. – Ponownie przeszyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Dobrze. – Odwrócił się do mnie. – Mogłabyś nas zostawić? Muszę porozmawiać z Parvati. Nie zajmie nam to dużo czasu – jestem naprawdę głodny.

Zwycięstwo! Kompletnie zrujnowałam plan Parvati. (Po przemyśleniu wszystkiego, doszłam do wniosku, że ostatnio w Hogwarcie dużo się planuje.) Zbierałam się do wyjścia, kiedy ktoś wszedł: sąsiadka Harry'ego, PANI FIGG!

Żartuję trzeci raz.

To był Filch. Rozsierdzony Filch.

- Proszę, proszę... – zachichotał. – Kogo tutaj mamy?

Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że kompletnie mi odbiło – nam odbiło. Przecież nie możemy przebywać sami w pustych salach! CO JA SOBIE MYŚLAŁAM?!

Dał nam szlaban. Na jutrzejszy wieczór. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

16:01  
POWODY, DLA KTÓRYCH JESTEM WŚCIEKŁA  
1. Moja praca domowa nie ma końca.  
2. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówimy na eliksirach, ale całkiem nieźle wychodzi mi udawanie, że wszystko rozumiem.  
3. Mam jutro szlaban razem z Ronem i Parvati. Och, będzie zabawnie.  
4. Parvati zamierza mnie zabić . Zgadnijcie dlaczego.  
5. Filch jest niedorzecznie blisko odkrycia, że to Ron stoi za tajemniczym zniknięciem Pani Norris. A jestem pewna, że gdy Flich już się dowie, Ron znajdzie jakiś sposób, by zrzucić na mnie winę.  
6. Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, ile czasu poświęcam na myślenie o Ronie. Co ja wyprawiam? MARNUJĘ SWOJE ŻYCIE!  
7. Obrzydliwy i podejrzanie wyglądający robak powoli zmierza w moją stronę, lecz jestem zbyt wściekła, żeby się odsunąć.  
8. Jestem głodna. No dobrze, to nie sprawia, że jestem wściekła, ale zupełnie nie poprawia mojego nastroju.  
9. Ron zamienił Panią Norris w kaczkę i doskonale wiem, że przez jego zabawy z różdżką również będę mieć kłopoty.  
10. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie podział się ten obrzydliwy, podejrzanie wyglądający robak...

Skrzydło szpitalne, 16:30  
Okazuje się, że ten obrzydliwy i podejrzanie wyglądający robak był rzadko występującym, trującym i kąsającym złotookiem (co za nazwa!). Ugryzł mnie w kostkę. Ron musiał zanieść mnie do Madame Pomfrey.

Ten dzień staje się coraz lepszy, prawda?

17:57  
Właśnie dostałam notkę na temat jutrzejszego szlabanu. Nauczycielem, z którym będę go odrabiać, jest mój ulubiony profesor Snape. Hurra.

W tym momencie los nie jest dla mnie zbyt łaskawy.


	4. Szlaban nie musi być zły

**4. Szlaban nie musi być zły**

_Przed szlabanem. Nie mam pojęcia, która godzina – zepsuł mi się zegarek._

RZECZY POZYTYWNE  
1. Dzisiejszy test z Zielarstwa poszedł mi całkiem nieźle.  
2. Skończyłam odrabiać zadania domowe, więc właściwie mam trochę wolnego (kiedy TO się stało?).  
3. Ron nie lubi Parvati.  
4. Nie muszę uczyć się do żadnych testów! (Cenna i rzadko zdarzająca się rzecz.)  
5. Właśnie jem czekoladę i jest niesamowicie pyszna.  
6. Ani Ron ani Harry nie poprosili mnie o pomoc w pracy domowej, więc mam jeszcze więcej wolnego czasu! Tak!

RZECZY NEGATYWNE  
1. Moja kostka jest wciąż spuchnięta po spotkaniu z trującym i kąsającym złotookiem.  
2. Nikt, nawet Dumbledore, nie ma pojęcia, jak ten trujący i kąsający złotook dostał się do Hogwartu. To nie jest najlepsza wiadomość.  
3. Zgubiłam mój organizer prac domowych. Moje życie to bałagan i chaos. GDZIE TO MOŻE BYĆ?!  
4. Mam dzisiaj szlaban. Ze Snape'em.

Hm... pierwszy raz w moim życiu zdarzyło się więcej rzeczy pozytywnych niż negatywnych. Mam nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. PRAWDA?

Gdy teraz o tym myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że szlaban ze Snape'em wcale nie musi być taki zły. Prawdopodobnie każe nam siedzieć cicho i zejść mu z drogi, co oznacza, że Parvati nie będzie miała kiedy ze mną porozmawiać.  
Po napisaniu moich przewidywań, jestem pewna, że stanie się zupełnie odwrotnie. Bo właśnie w ten sposób działa moje życie.

_Wciąż przed szlabanem, lecz odrobinę później._

Właśnie dostałam notkę. Mam wziąć ze sobą płaszcz, ponieważ wychodzimy. I to by było na tyle w kwestii siedzenia cicho. (*westchnienie*) Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy cały czas spacerować, bo moja kostka aktualnie nie jest zbyt wesoła... ona ma uczucia i tak dalej, rozumiecie. Trujący kąsający złotook... to mogło przytrafić się jedynie mnie.

Muszę już iść. Życzcie mi powodzenia (ponieważ rzeczy nieożywione, takie jak dzienniki, mogą to zrobić, wiecie...)

_Po szlabanie._

Wow.

Zacznę od początku.

Moja szlabanowa kompania była... dość specyficzna. Parvati, Dennis Creevey, Goyle, Zachariusz Smith, Ron i (rzecz jasna) ja. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego wychodzimy – to raczej nie po snape'owsku. Jednak gdy Snape wkroczył do pokoju razem z Flichem, od razu domyśliłam się, co nas czeka.

- Pan Filch poprosił, abyście podczas waszego szlabanu pomogli mu w szukaniu jego... zwierzątka – oświadczył Snape. – Będziecie szukać Pani Norris w Zakazanym Lesie.

Ron i ja szybko wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Filch nas podejrzewa, więc na wszelki wypadek milczeliśmy. Ron zaczepił mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy wychodziliśmy za Snape'em z pokoju.

- Co, jeśli ją znajdziemy? – szepnął.

Patrzyłam na niego pustym wzrokiem.

- Pamiętasz, że Pani Norris to kaczka? My o tym wiemy – oni nie! Jeśli ją znajdziemy, Filch prędko się domyśli, że to my maczaliśmy palce w tej... przemianie, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie nie mielibyśmy pojęcia, co się z nią stało!

Przez chwilę milczałam, przetrawiając słowa Rona. W końcu odpowiedziałam:  
- Masz rację.  
(To nie jest coś, co zwykle mówię Ronowi. Od kiedy cokolwiek, co robi, ma sens?)

- Jeśli ją znajdziemy, będziemy musieli przywrócić ją do jej poprzedniej postaci, nim ktokolwiek zauważy – kontynuował.

Kiwnęłam głową. (Od kiedy Ron wpada na dobre, logiczne pomysły? Myślałam, że to moje zadanie!)

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, Filch dał nam najbardziej zwięzłą instrukcję, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam:

- Po prostu... idźcie tam.

Zazwyczaj jesteśmy bombardowani informacjami, co możemy robić, a czego nie możemy w – jakże niebezpiecznym - Zakazanym Lesie. Co omijać, gdzie się nie kierować. Jednak najwyraźniej ani Flich ani Snape nie dbali o to, czy wrócimy cali.

Cóż.

Odpowiadało mi to, ponieważ ja i Ron mieliśmy więcej czasu na samotne poszukiwania.

Czyli – ja i Ron. SAMI.

- Co się stanie, jeśli jej nie znajdziemy? – jęknęłam.

Zamyślił się.  
- W sumie nie byłoby to takie straszne.

Mimo tego, że miał rację, musiałam zwrócić mu uwagę na kolejny szczegół:  
- Jeśli jej nie znajdziemy, Filch może odkryć, że to twoja wina.

- Taaaak. Taaak, faktycznie.

Otwierałam usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, kiedy ktoś mocno mnie popchnął. Rozglądając się, odkryłam, że osobą, która tak brutalnie potraktowała mnie (i moją kostkę!) był nie kto inny, a... PETER PETTIGREW!

Żartuję. To była moja UKOCHANA Parvati.

- Znaleźliście ją już? – zapytała, trzepocząc rzęsami. (Kiedy ona z tym SKOŃCZY?)

- Sądzisz, że wciąż byśmy tu byli – odparowałam chłodno – gdybyśmy ją znaleźli?

Przeszyła mnie spojrzeniem. Nie odcięłam się w żaden sposób, bo w oddali zauważyłam majestatycznie człapiącą kaczkę.

Jak myślicie, co zrobiłam?

A. Pobiegłam za nią, krzycząc jak wariatka?  
B. Odsunęłam się, by obserwować, jak Ron biegnie za nią, krzycząc jak wariatka? Eee... wariat?  
C. Pobiegłam za nią razem z Ronem, krzycząc jak... wariaci?  
D. Pomyślałam: „Co, na Merlina, w Zakazanym Lesie robi kaczka"?

Zastanówcie się...

*

*  
No dobrze, mamy dwie poprawne odpowiedzi. Najpierw (D) pomyślałam „Co, na Merlina, w Zakazanym Lesie robi kaczka?", zanim dotarło do mnie co to za kaczka i (C) pobiegłam za nią razem z Ronem, zostawiając Parvati za nami. Oczywiście, krzyczeliśmy jak... wariaci. Ból w kostce był nie do zniesienia, ale starałam się o tym nie myśleć. Ponownie nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wrzeszczałam. Wtedy to wydawało się NAPRAWDĘ niezłym pomysłem.

Nie do wiary, ale złapaliśmy ją! No dobrze... Ron ją złapał. Spektakularnie „zanurkował" i wpadł na nią, przyciskając silnie do ziemi.

- ODTRANSMUTUJ JĄ! – ryknął.

Prędko wymamrotałam właściwe zaklęcie (nie miałam pojęcia, skąd wiedziałam, jakie zaklęcie jest właściwe) i miotająca się kaczka zamieniła się w miotającego się kota. Już miałam powiedzieć Ronowi, żeby ją puścił, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że...

- Ron! Nie możemy zabrać jej do Filcha!  
- Co masz, do cholery, na myśli?! – krzyknął, starając się trzymać prychającą Panią Norris jak najdalej od siebie.  
- Przecież ona i Filch... oni porozumiewają się w jakiś dziwny sposób! TEN CZŁOWIEK MÓWI PO KOCIEMU!

Spojrzał na mnie, jakby to ze mną było coś nie tak.

- PANI NORRIS POWIE FILCHOWI, ŻE TO TY ZAMIENIŁEŚ JĄ W KACZKĘ!

Na szczęście zrozumiał.  
- Zmodyfikujemy jej pamięć!

Ronald Weasley powtórnie wpadł na dobry pomysł. Powtórnie byłam zszokowana.

Wyciągnęłam różdżkę, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam Snape'a, Filcha i resztę szlabanowej ekipy galopujących w naszą stronę.

Zamierzałam krzyknąć:  
- Oblivate!

Niechcący krzyknęłam:  
- Ob... Obliviate!

Ron wypuścił Panią Norris z rąk.

Początkowo wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Pani Norris rzuciła się w stronę Filcha, a ten zaczął całować ją z pasją (UGH! *wzdrygnięcie*). Jednak ich... „chwila" nie trwała zbyt długo. Kiedy Filch już nacieszył się swoją odnalezioną zgubą, zapytał się jej, co się stało.

Miauknęła. Pokiwał głową.

- Zmienił cię w kaczkę, tak, moja najsłodsza?

Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Pani Norris znów miauknęła.

- Och, rozumiem.

Ron wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Myślałam, że już po nim, dopóki Filch nie zaczął:

- Moja piękność opowiedziała mi dość interesującą historię. Według niej, stojący tutaj pan Goyle, zmienił ją w kaczkę i gonił za nią po tym okropnym lesie! Gdy ją dopadł, zmienił ją z powrotem w jej cudowną postać. Jednak... chciał też zmodyfikować jej pamięć! – Teraz zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Goyle'a. – Mamy kłopoty, kochaneczku, co?

Chciałam śpiewać ze szczęścia, ale uznałam, że gdybym zrobiła to teraz, wyglądałoby to zbyt podejrzanie.

Później było jeszcze lepiej. Gdy razem z Ronem wróciliśmy do pokoju wspólnego, stanął przed kominkiem i zaczął niezgrabnie tańczyć, jednocześnie nucąc głośno nieznaną mi melodię. Natychmiast zaczęłam błagać go, żeby przestał i zapytałam się, co on, na brodę Merlina, robi.

- UDAŁO MI SIĘ! Zmieniliśmy ją z powrotem! Nie jesteśmy w tarapatach! – zaśpiewał. – To niesamowite! Kocham cię!

I wtedy mnie pocałował.

Serio.

Nie tego się spodziewałam, ale nie mogłam narzekać.

TAKTAKTAKTAKTAK!!!

I to NIE jest koniec!

**Koniec**


End file.
